1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector assembly having at least one indicator secured between a PCB and a fixing recess defined at one outer side surface of a dielectric housing.
2. Description of Related Art
The RJ45 connector has become a standard type socket connector used in the local area network (LAN) to connect computers and servers together. As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional assembly (7) comprises a dielectric housing (70) with stacked different types of socket (71) defined in a front end thereof and two fixing holes (72) defined at opposite sides in the front end thereof, a PCB (80) having a bracket (81) extending horizontally therefrom, an inner contact portion (82) arranged along the bracket (81), and two indicators (83) disposed according to the two fixing hole (72) and electrically connected with the PCB (80) via terminal pins (84). The PCB (80) is assembled on a rear end of the housing (70), the contact portion (81) is correspondingly extended into the socket (71) of the housing (70), and the indicators (83) are respectively inserted from rear end openings into the fixing holes (72).
It can be appreciated that because the terminal pins (84) are particularly long, obstructions are often produced in the fixing holes (72) when the indicators (83) and terminal pins (84) are inserted from the rear openings into the fixing holes (72), so that the acceptable rate of manufacturing of the conventional connector assembly (7) is low.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved socket connector assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a socket connector assembly having a dielectric housing with a fixing recess defined at one outer side surface thereof to receive a PCB securely fixed therein by a sealing resin, and at least one indicator secured between the PCB and the fixing recess. Whereby the indicator is easily assembled on the socket connector assembly, and the acceptable rate of the manufacturing of the connector assembly is therefore improved.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.